


Stalkerish

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Future AU [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon pulled out a large sized, leather bound book. Or he assumed it was a book. Right up until he opened it and realized that it was actually a scrap book. Filled with some articles that he had forgotten writing. And work that he had done ages ago! All of them neatly cut and pasted in chronological order with a small note underneath them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalkerish

_‘I gotta ask Tim what his system is…’_  Kon thought to himself, pulling out one random book after another.   
  


He had been standing in front of the bookshelf for more than twenty minutes now and he  _still_  hadn’t found his battered copy of webcoding. Instead he’s found his missing copy of Monsters Stronium Dogs that he had assumed Tim had thrown out.   
  


Kon pulled out a large sized, leather bound book. Or he  _assumed_  it was a book. Right up until he opened it and realized that it was actually a scrap book. Filled with some articles that he had forgotten writing. And work that he had done  _ages_  ago! All of them neatly cut and pasted in chronological order with a small note underneath them.  
  


For a quick moment he wondered where this collection had come from. But then he noticed the small writing underneath every piece. ‘This is…Tim’s!’Kon realized, startled enough that he took a few steps back into the nearby love seat. Seated, he slowly flipped through the book.   
  


_‘That’s the article I wrote when I was still in school…and that article was part of my portfolio…wow, I’d forgotten bout that ad…holy fuck where did Tim get this one…’_   
  


Flipping through the pages, Kon felt a multitude of emotions. The primary one being nostalgia and wonderment. But there was a rising feeling of awe…and warmth. That Tim had spent so much time and effort on making this…and  _maintaining_ it! It made him feel…loved.  
  


Kon looked up at the rattle of the door knob. And found himself staring at his very confused partner as he enters the apartment. “What’re you doing home?” Tim asked, stepping in.  
  


And his eyes fall onto the heavy book open in Kon’s lap. The meta watches Tim’s eyes go wide and within a split second, go back to calm. His voice is as cool as ice when he asks, “And where did you find that?”  
  


Kon nods towards the bookshelf, fingers tracing the latest print advertisement he had worked on. “I was looking for something else but I found this…” Looking up at Tim, he smiles, “I didn’t know you kept like, a _collection_  of my work.”  
  


There’s a moment of hesitation before Tim stiffly walks over to sit down next to him. And in those few steps, a small flush makes its way over Tim’s nose. “I didn’t want you to know…”  
  


“Why not?” Kon turns in place, facing Tim now.  
  


“It’s embarrassing.” Tim’s voice goes slightly high at the last word, “It’s kind of stalkerish…”  
  


Looking back down at the scrapbook, Kon lets out a soft ‘huh’ before looking back at Tim. “I think its kind of nice. I mean…it shows you care.”  
  


And because he can  _never_   _ever_  break his habit of teasing Tim. “But it kinda is a little stalkerish.”  
  


“God shut up!” The man groans, picking the book out of Kon’s lap and snapping it shut before Kon can get his chuckles in control.”Don’t you have  _work_  to get back to?”   
  


Checking the clock, Kon realizes that yes indeed, he needs to get his ass back to work or else face dire consequences. He speeds over to where Tim is standing, gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “See you for dinner. Don’t stalk anyone until then.”   
  


He _just_ misses getting hit on the head with the scrapbook but he manages to make it out of the door unscathed and feeling more happier than he had upon entry.


End file.
